Ruth
Ruth was a house slave in the service of the Underhill's, acting as a domestic servant. She was also a contact of Mr. Scott and the Maroon Queen. Biography Season Four Ruth is first seen tending to the sick Mrs. Underhill with her husband. Outside, the battle began between the pirates and local militia, so Underhill knocked over a table to use as a barricade and procured a blunderbuss while his wife took their young daughter behind the bed and loaded a pistol. Eventually, the pirates made their way inside. Underhill shot the first pirate that entered but was in turn, wounded by Flint, who drew his second pistol on the wife, leading to a brief standoff. Flint tried to convince Mrs. Underhill to lay down her weapon, saying if she shoots, he'll have to do the same. While she showed no signs of yielding, Ruth took the weapon out of her hands, and was greeted by Madi as she entered the room. Ruth said she heard that Madi was coming to rescue the slaves and she was glad to see them, but they had to leave. Shortly after, Billy Bones and Jacob Garrett arrived and informed the group of the supplies they had just captured. However, an oddity occured while trying to free the slaves. Before Billy can explain, Madi says that the doors to the barracks were locked. shocking Billy for she was correct. Madi then explained that Ruth told her that when the weapons were procured for the fight on the Maroon Island, the slaveowners became suspicious. To prevent any rebellion, they dispersed the members of the slave families across all seven estates. If any slave community rebelled, or by inaction allowed the estate to be taken, their relatives would be punished severely. An argument breaks out between Billy, Flint and Madi. Billy is angered at the idea of leaving the estate after losing six men, but Flint and Madi argue that it is necessary to preserve the alliance with the slave communities. Garrett then notices that the militia is approaching, having likely heard the guns and rallied. As Flint and Madi prepare to lead the pirates away, Billy disobeys them and a fight breaks out between their two factions. While Billy's men complete their conquest of the estate, they kill Mr. Underhill, his wife and their daughter. After Nassau is taken from the British, Madi goes to the Underhill estate to try and repair the alliance with the slaves, she sees many in chains and but sees Ruth working in the yard. Ruth explains that on the Edwards estate, while the slaves were being tortured, they learned that Nassau had fallen. One of the slaves, Julius, led a rebellion that quickly spread to the other estates. He now leads an army with as much hatred towards the pirates and their allies as they do for the British. Billy's men chained those they believed might join Julius' army. Madi then asks her to try and reach Julius, so they can repair the alliance. Ruth agrees, but tells Madi that this war is dangerous; Madi's mother knew the best thing to do was to isolate oneself in a safe place with those they love. Ruth succeeds in arranging a meeting between Long John Silver and Julius. The meeting does not appear to be going well, however when they hear that the Spanish are invading, Silver tells Julius that they have to face the threat together, or they will all die. Julius leaves, and it is not certain if he is fleeing or going to gather his men. During the battle, the pirates appear to be holding off the Spanish outside the walls, but their cavalry managed to attack them in the rear. Knowing they cannot face the Spanish on both sides of the wall, Israel Hands calls for everyone to retreat into the barn where Ruth and the other women are staying. As the Spanish attempt to burn the pirates out, Julius' army arrives and attacks the Spanish, Silver then leads his men from the barn to aid in the fight. The Spanish are temporarily driven off, however Flint arrives with news of Madi's death. As Silver breaks down in despair, Flint orders everyone to flee to the ''Walrus, ''which will take them to the Maroon Island. At the Island, the camp is filled with pirates and Maroons, the Queen explains that when they heard the news of Nassau's fall, pirates from as far away as Massachussets and Maroons from other camps arrived at the island to participate in the fight to come. Ruth is present at the meeting in the main building where the pirates and Maroons discuss the plan of attack. Julius objects to the plan, saying it will get them all killed, prompting an argument between him and Silver. The Queen then arrives to talk privately with Julius. She is again present when Silver reads the treaty that would pardon all the Maroons and freed slaves and allow them to settle in Nassau. She is likely among those who agree to the treaty. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Africans Category:Living Characters Category:Civilian Category:Slave Category:Spy Category:Maroons Category:Recurring Characters